Królewska Magiczna Różdżka
Królewska Magiczna Różdżka — magiczny przedmiot i pamiątka w królestwie Mewni. Star dostała ją od swojej mamy na czternaste urodziny, ale musi nauczyć się jeszcze jak się nią posługiwać. W odcinku „Storm the Castle” Star niszczy różdżkę, żeby uwolnić Marco od Toffee, która przedziela się na pół. Drugi kawałek różdżki stworzył Różdżkę Luda. Natomiast w odcinku "Toffee" różdżka Star znowu się scala. Wygląd Pierwszy wygląd thumb|100px|Pierwszy wygląd różdżki. Różdżka jest jasnofioletowa i ma białe skrzydła. Środek różdżki to niebieskie koło z żółtą gwiazdą i różowymi kryształami dookoła. Jest też na górze złota korona, niebieski motyl między górną i dolną częścią i żółta końcówka z niebieskim sercem na końcu rączki. Drugi wygląd Po zniszczeniu różdżki przez Star wypowiadając Zaklęcie Szeptu, różdżka zmienia nieco swój wygląd. Ta wersja różdżki również jest jasnofioletowa, ale jej skrzydła mają ostrzejsze zakończenia. Górna część składa się z niebieskiego koła i połowy żółtej gwiazdy. Korona na czubku różdżki wygląda tak samo, ale kolor motyla między górną i dolną częścią zmienił się z niebieskiego na żółty. Wokół rączki jest owinięta niebiesko-fioletowa taśma. Trzeci wygląd Kiedy w odcinku "Toffee" Star odzyskuje ostatni fragment magii, którego Toffee nie zanieczyścił, różdżka przechodzi kolejną przemianę. W tej postaci rączka różdżki jest w kolorach fioletu ze złotymi zdobieniami, różowym sercem i różowym kryształem u spodu. Górna część składa się z niebieskiej owalnej części z pełną gwiazdą i malutkimi rogami, a skrzydła różdżki przypominają białe skrzydła motyla z niebieskimi sercami. Wygląd różdżki Marco Gdy w odcinku "Deep Dive" Marco traci łączność ze Star, która trafiła do Wymiaru Magii, decyduje się skorzystać z magii. Bierze wtedy różdżkę Star, która po chwili zmienia swój wygląd. Różdżka Marco ma jasno-szarą rączkę z białymi elementami, zakończoną biało-szarym klejnotem. Górna część składa się z zielonego okręgu z szarymi elementami. W środku okręgu znajduje się fioletowy kryształ. Kryształ znajduje się także na czubku różdżki. Mniej więcej od środka krawędzi okręgu wychodzą dwa szpiczaste czarne skrzydła. Wygląd różdżki Królowej Moon Rączka różdżki Królowej Moon jest podłużna i lekko wypukła. Jest w odcieniach złota.Na jej końcu znajduję się niebieski kryształ.Górną część i rączkę łączy złoto-niebieska korona.Sama góra składa się z ogromnego, niebieskiego kryształu w kształcie serca. Z jego czubka wystaje złoty Kwiat. Wygląd różdżki Królowej Eclipsy Aktualnie w posiadaniu różdżki jest Królowa Eclipsa. Po jej władaniem różdżka przybiera formę dużej parasolki. Rączka parasolki jest długa i wysmukła. Od spodu jest jasno-brązowa do momentu owalnego elementu w tym kolorze oraz białego klejnotu w kształcie rombu. Od kryształu, aż po górną część parasolki rączka jest ciemno-fioletowa. Góra składa się z dwóch części. Na pierwszą składa się rozłożysty materiał w kolorze jasnego fioletu. Jest on obszyty od dołu ciemno fioletową koronką. Na czubku zaś znajduje się jasno-fioletowe koło z ciemną obwódką. W jego środku umiejscowiono ciemno-fioletowe oko z jasną źrenicą. Z resztą parasola łączy je złoty czubek, od którego odchodzą ciemno-fioletowe, szpiczaste skrzydła. Na samym szczycie umiejscowiona ciemno-fioletowy, odwrócony półksiężyc. Zdolności Moce Różdżka jest przeznaczona do rzucania zaklęć wymyślonych przez osobę nią władającą lub takich, które znajdzie w Księdze z Magicznymi Zaklęciami. W innych przypadkach osoba może też korzystać z różdżki bez wypowiadania zaklęcia. Pod kontrolą danej osoby, różdżka może stworzyć to, o czym ta myśli jak na przykład szczeniaki, węże lub inne stworzenia. Może też być wykorzystywana do tworzenia ataków. Gdy Star używa różdżki po raz pierwszy w walce, wykorzystuje ona zaklęcia takie jak Cios Tęczowej Pięści, Mgła Cukierkowych Halucynacji i Podmuch Narwali. Różdżka może też zmieniać inne przedmioty lub nawet ludzi. Można ją też przekształcić w broń, co Star wykorzystała w odcinku "School Spirit" zmieniając ją w maczugę, lub w odcinku "The Bogbeast of Boggabah" w łuk. Różdżka czerpie swoją moc z Wymiaru Magii, dlatego od odcinka "My New Wand!" jej magia przestaje działać poprawnie przez obecność Toffee'ego. Zmiana wyglądu thumb|Różdżką włada Ludo w jego śnie. Różdżka może zmieniać wygląd w zależności kto nią włada. We władaniu przez Królową Butterfly, różdżka była niebiesko-złota z kryształem w kształcie serca. W śnie Ludo różdżka ma czarną rączkę z czarnymi skrzydłami nietoperza. Górna część składa się z czaszki i trzech kolców. Gdy władał nią Homarowicz była fioletowa z gałką oczną jako górna część i cierniowymi skrzydłami. Ciekawostki *W odcinku pilotażowym różdżka jest różowa z różowym sercem w białym kole na czubku i z gwiazdą na szczycie. *Projekty różdżek bardzo przypominają te z tych seriali anime: **Wersja Królowej Butterfly przypomina Spiral Heart Moon Rod z Czarodziejka z Księżyca. **Wersja Star przypomina Star Wand z Cardcaptor Sakura. *Jak wiadomo z "Quest Buy" różdżkę trzeba ładować. Jeśli nie naładujesz jej przed całkowitym rozładowaniem, umrze na wieki. *Różdżka jest zasilana przez miniaturowego jednorożca, który biega na bieżni. **Jeśli różdżka jest naładowana, jednorożec jest pełen energii, ale jeśli jest rozładowana, jednorożec jest zmęczony i słaby. **W odcinku "Storm the Castle" po wypowiedzeniu Szeptanego Zaklęcia, jednorożec zostaje zastąpiony przez nowego. *Jak widać w "Pixtopia" jest wystarczająco mocna by utrzymać atak z miecza. *W "Fetch" Star mówi, że różdżka emituje promieniowanie, dlatego nie powinno się obok niej spać. *W odcinku "Deep Dive", gdy Marco użył różdżki, na jego policzkach pojawiły się symbole półksiężyców, co oznacza, że każdy użytkownik różdżki je zyskuje. *W książce Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension dowiadujemy się, że różdżka zależnie od posiadacza ma różny smak i zapach. *Różdżka jest pamiątką rodziny Butterfly. Od pokoleń jest ona przekazywana przez obecną Królową jej córce w dzień jej czternastych urodzin. *Różdżka zmienia swój wygląd, gdy zmienia właściciela. Wygląd różdżki odwzorowuje charakter, zamiłowania i naturę posiadacza Galeria Czołówka Różdżka.jpg S1E1 Różdżka w rękach królowej.jpg|Różdżka we władaniu Królowej Buttefly. Czołówka Różdżka w powiększeniu.png|Kolory różdżki w intrze. S01E03 Ludo trzyma różdżkę Star.png|Różdżka w śnie Ludo. S1E4 Marco i Star patrzą na chaos.png|Różdżka jako maczuga. S1E13 Zła różdżka.png|Różdżka kontrolowana przez Homarowicza S1E13 Homarowicz zyskuje kontrolę.png|Różdżka pod kontrolą Homarowicza. S1E24 Zaginiony kawałek.png|Kawałek zniszczonej różdżki. EE7C4EA1-CCBC-47D1-AD4D-D570D47F6EEA.jpeg|Różdżka pod kontrolą Marco. D8C7261B-70BA-436D-922B-AFF78A54ADB1.jpeg|Marco używa różdżki Star. S3E38_Różdżka_Eclipsy.png|Różdżka we władaniu Eclipsy. Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty